Nicodemus Goes to Bayville
by Daray Aeryn
Summary: The Xmen lose their inhibitions and fall prey to their most primal impulses when Magneto does some gardening at the Mansion with some special flowers he stole from Lex Luthor, and Jean is the first of many victims.
1. Chapter 1

Uhhmmm…Hi! First off, I would like to thank any willing to waste their precious time reading and/or reviewing this story. Any critiques, input, or flames, are very much appreciated.

But if you could do me favor since this is a fic based on a cartoon and a WB drama. If you just play your favorite songs incessantly while your reading the story to help make up for the lack of real substance and pathos on your monitor, a ploy used by all teen drama's from Smallville, all the back to Beverly Hills 90201; that would really be appreciated. I may suggest some songs that fit a crappy teen drama and the scene but whatever you want to listen to please, by all means, go right ahead. That said here's the story.

Summary: The X-men lose their inhibitions and fall prey to their most primal impulses when Magneto does some gardening at the Mansion with some special flowers he stole from Lex Luthor, and Jean is the first of many victims.

Nicodemus goes to Bayville.

Jet – Look what you've Done.

Lex sat stiff in his chair. He sat as still as possible for as long as he could. Not a worthwhile pursuit for a boy billionaire but he couldn't help some nights when his mind would drift to thoughts of his mother.

He remembered her sitting in the nursery while the nannies tended to Julian. She just sat there and didn't move a muscle for what seemed like ages. The staff worked around her as best they could. Some of them were weary of her. Lex was always being shooed out of the nursery but he stalked the hallways hoping to spend some time with his little brother. Then without cause his mother would jump up startled and panting. She would stumble out of the nursery, pat his head, and lock herself in the bathroom. Some nights he distinctly heard laughter, some nights he heard tears. It was the nights when he couldn't tell the difference that scared him. After Julian died she told Lionel she couldn't have any more children and that if he wanted proof to talk to her Doctor. From then on she just got sicker and sicker until she was gone.

He tried to keep still but his body refused and kept twitching, muscles protesting he realized he had to get up. He retrieved some pamphlets he collected from the hospital and spread them out on his desk wondering why he'd picked them up in the first place. After consulting the world's best Doctors about his mothers condition what great revelation could a pamphlet give him.

He'd gone to the hospital that day with Clark who went to visit Pete. A nurse at Smallville General once asked him why such intelligent young people who weren't cutters, drug addicts, or adrenaline junkies were always in and out of her emergency room. The only answer he could think of was Clark Kent, but he just smiled politely and gave her the flowers for Chloe.

Alarms went off all over the mansion, and Lex's head of security barged into his study.

"Sir, we have a break in level three."

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"We don't know sir. The security camera's are down. It looks like some kind of magnetic interference."

"Magnetic?"

Down in the lowest level of the plant a fully armed ex-navy seal was staked to wall with a heavy metal rebar sticking out of his gut. The last thing his eyes ever saw was the heavy vault door swing open. A barrage of flames and the distant sound of maniacal laughter kept the rest of his team at bay. The form of a bird swept through the flames and collected a few items from the vault.

As the sprinkler doused the flames Lex cautiously urged his men closer to the vault. Though the smoke seared his eyes and throat he could make out a large red figure in looming in corridor. Lex rubbed his bleary eyes but his world had yet to come back into focus. Splinters of cold steel hovered above him. He didn't have time to duck before the blunt end of one sent him into darkness.

(If this were a real episode I guess you would cue the theme here.)

Simple Plan: Welcome to my life

Only two days later and she was still mad as all hell about what happened. Someone keyed the words mutie bitch into her beautiful SUV. For awhile she really believed that Principal Kelly did it until a quick scan of her classmates revealed otherwise.

One by one she ruled out the usually suspects, the brotherhood, and Duncan's football thugs.

It wasn't Lance. The jeep, though cherished by him and his friends was also a constant target for graffiti and it just didn't seem like something he would do.

That's not to say he didn't think it was funny as all hell when it happened.

Duncan was also innocent of this crime. He took the break up pretty well. If Jean wasn't willing to let him abuse her powers he would have dumped her anyway. It was the humiliation of a public breakup and that she was most likely leaving him for Scott that got to him. He nursed his wounds with a foreign exchange who was being groomed for the Miss Venezuela pageant. After the brawl at the school board meeting he never looked back.

So who was it? She caught Taryn picking the metallic paint chips out of her house keys. Principal Kelly had been keeping a close eye on her old friends. He as good as accused them in his covert way of being mutie sympathizers. It was his way of promoting anti-mutant paranoia and maintaining an anti-mutant atmosphere at the school. Her former best friends hoped this stunt would distance them from her once and for all and get Kelly off their backs.

Driving home that day was like one of those dreams where you go to school and realize you're naked. She felt like a freshly splashed Carrie White but she suppressed the urge to go Carrie on all of them. After that incident she toyed with the idea of dropping out of school and finishing the year by correspondence. But she still had a future to consider and refused to make any major decisions based on fear. Scott was too afraid to take his car for the time being. He piled everyone into the X-jeep and had Logan drive them. He was pretty cool about it.

After finishing her morning meditations she felt ready to face the day. But she failed to notice some gardening tools left carelessly on the lawn as the mansion was being fixed up and two shadowy figures lurking about.

"Fall!" Mikail Mxyzptlk whispered to her before he handed Magneto back his helmet and the two bid a hasty retreat before Wolverine could pick up their scent.

She tripped over a rake and hit the grass. Her head spinning, she heard Kitty, Rogue, Evan, Kurt, and Logan stifling hysterical laughter. A few loud giggles escaped Kitty. Scott, that hypocrite, elbowed her for laughing although she knew he knew it was funny.

"You're laughing and you know it!" She accused him.

"I know, but come on guys! You saw what happened. She doesn't need this right now." He said choking back his own laughter.

Peeling her face off the grass she turned her head and saw the ugliest weed she'd ever seen. It looked like the sunflower from hell. It's seemed to pull back a little then release a spray of spores. Scott and Kurt suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, you ok?" Scott asked while beating back the giggles. Scott and Nightcrawler were careful to avoid eye contact because they knew that would start them laughing.

"I'm fine" she said between sneezes.

Kurt crushed the flower as he stepped toward her.

"Actually Guys…" Jean said stretching out her arms. Scott grabbed and one and Kurt grabbed the other hoisting her onto her feet. She mumbled a thank you as they headed for the jeep.

Scott took a few deep breaths and when he felt he could speak without laughing he said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," she answered meekly. She survived, luckily her clothes survived. She just wanted to get this day over with.

The new mutants arrived after Jeans little tumble so they didn't know what was going on. Jeans face was a bright red and she kept sneezing. The older students seemed to be in deep concentration as if fighting for self control and Kitty was seemed a bit peeved at Scott, staring coldly at the back of his head.

Roberto mouthed the words, "What happened?" to Bobby.

He shrugged shaking his head as discreetly as possible. This got Kitty and Rogue giggling which got Kurt started but it died off quickly.

Amara broke the awkward silence that followed. "Guys, did we miss something?" she said.

"I fell," Jean yelled over the erupting laughter, "I tripped over a rake, very Sideshow Bob, so yuck it up OK Junior?" Amara flinched stunned by Jean's outburst.

"Hey, you don't have to bite her head." Rogue said harshly.

"Yeah, that was like totally uncalled. Besides, that fall was pretty funny." Kitty said.

"It was a total face plant." Evan added.

"And we missed it. That's sucks" Sam whined.

The ride stopped and the laughter was silenced. Despair and a reluctance to leave the security of the jeep gripped the students. Logan gave them the time they needed. Kurt felt Kitty squeeze his hand as he opened the car door. Bobby helped Amara pull her heavy backpack over her shoulders not that she needed it and Jean stared at her with an unspoken apology which was accepted of course.

"Hey Stripe!" Logan started. She jerked her head around to face him. "I gotta pick you brats up today so after school, I'll be here." She smiled at him before heading to main entrance.

Scott tried to put an arm around Jean but she pushed him away before sneezing violently into a tissue.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Scott asked for about the fifth time that morning.

"Sure Scott," Jean said before blowing her nose. "I'm fine." She finished between sniffles.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to include a disclaimer. So to be on the safe side, The X-men belong to Marvel, The Smallville gang and Mercy Graves belong to DC. Got it? Good!

Couples: Jott, Lancitty, Kurmanda, Clana, and Lance Alvers + Mercy Graves Larcy

Chapter two

Crappy teen drama song: Evanescence - Going under

After the car incident she decided to be more proactive. Scanning everyone in each of her classes before it started was a mentally exhausting, but a necessary precaution. She sent them waves of emotion hoping to make them curb their attitudes. Guilt over their actions and sudden fear being caught or retribution shut them up. Retribution, their minds were open doors to her. She could feel their fears and doubt, turn them against each other, or bring their nightmares to life right in front of them. She rejected these thoughts like she did every time she was faced with this temptation. But the reasons for choosing to fight the good fight were fading away. Her family, the Professor, Storm, Logan, everything they taught her and the examples they set were gone. Her friends, the people she had to be strong for and the people who had to be strong for her, weren't gone but in that moment they didn't matter. All she knew was how she felt when she first saw those ugly words etched into her car doors.

She focused on Taryn and something she picked up on during their friendship. There was a suicide in every generation of Taryn family as far back as anyone can remember. She searched Taryns mind for black and white photos, colour photos, memoriam cards, family gossip, speculation on what caused this curse, and who would be next. She would have the rest of the school year to torture Taryn and since they all knew what she was, Jean had to be cautious.

Taryn sat on the other side of the room near the door. She could hear the late students and teachers move quietly through the hallways during class. Though Jean's manipulations were keeping Taryn in check she was still riding the high of her victory and wondered how best to capitalize on it. She also wondered what Jean was going to do next.

Through the corner of her eye Taryn noticed someone loitering in hallway outside the class room. For reasons beyond her understanding this was very unsettling. She felt a familiar dread threaten her.

Jean wondered what to do next. Should she have a bloody apparition moan "yyyooouuurrrr nnneeexxxttt", or do a more restrained _The Six Sense_ type thing? She decided to follow her heart.

It amazed Taryn how often the shame of those secrets crept into her daily life. Her stomach was often in knots that tightened every time someone brought up the subject.

She refused to let anything much less that, spoil the fun she planned to have today. She shrugged it off. Besides, it was probably some loser at their locker or something; nothing to get freaked out about. "Whatever!" Taryn concluded.

Just then a man came through the wall and into the class room. He moved through desks and students and stood in front of her.

"Uncle Matthew", she whispered to herself pressing her fist to her lips. Wearing the suit he was buried in he looked at her, shook his head, and left the way he came.

Jean kept Taryn from screaming and gave her enough self control to ask for a hall pass and willed the teacher to give her one. Taryn calmly walked out the door and ran to restroom. Jean released her hold and allowed fear and shame to silently tear through her. Jean made sure these hauntings and ghastly visits would randomly occur for the rest of the week.

Crappy Teen Drama song: Jessica Simpson – These Boots are Made for Walking

Jean should have been on her way to second period but instead she was moving down stairs to the Gym to meet Duncan who had study hall second period. She hid behind the vending machines for cover and waited. Duncan was a real morning person. He loved going to football practice before school and Gym class first period didn't faze him in the least. He and his friends came out of the boy's locker room and headed for the stairwell. Jean hit Duncan with a craving for a soda and willed the rest of his friends to catch up with him later. He walked toward her.

Lance, Todd, and Pietro cautiously moved through the school. Lance cleaned out his locker the day they were expelled. Todd didn't care about anything in his but Pietro left his IPOD at school and wanted it back. Maybe it was just some closure thing but they had to come back one more time. Pietro's locker was close to the boy's locker room. Pietro was emptying his locker when Duncan's voice startled them.

"You!" he started, "What do you want? Lemme guess, your car needs a new paint job right?" he said harshly.

The eavesdroppers waiting by Pietro's locker chuckled quietly at that one.

"If I asked you a couple months ago would have done it for me?" She answered.

"Before I found what a freakshow you were, and you told me off in front all our friends. We both know I would have done anything you wanted." He said turning his back on her.

"Duncan Wait," she said pulling his arm and turning him to face her. "I need…to talk to you."

"Jean come on, it's gone to far now, everyone knows and everyone is scared as hell of you people. Being with me isn't going to make people back off. It's just going to make things harder for both of us…Sorry."

"I know I can't be your girlfriend, Duncan. But that doesn't mean that you can't help me and I can't help you." She said taking his hand and moving him closer. His arms wrapped around waist.

Todd took a few steps back in complete shock. Lance's eyes bugged out of his head threatening the most extreme vengeance if Todd took one more step or uttered a single sound. Pietro just stood there, sporting a wicked grin and shaking his head. No one said anything; they just waited to see what would happen next.

"You're serious?" He asked her. She nodded. "Alright," he said, "I do what I can to take the heat off you, your friends, and any other mutie freaks at this school and you give me what I want, when I want, and I say how we do this. And we close this deal with more than a handshake right now!" he said pushing her into the small space between the wall and vending machine.

It took everything Todd had not to scream with disappointment when Duncan pushed her behind the vending machine and out of sight. Pietro had to admit he was disappointed too.

"What's Freddy gonna do when he finds out Jean Grey was boffing Duncan at school, behind a vending machine." Pietro asked laughing as quietly as possible.

"Fred, he's not gonna care. Summers is gonna lose going to it. I can't wait to tell him." Lance answered.

"Maybe we shouldn't? I'm telling you this expulsion is temporary, my father will see it to that. Her boffing Matthews might improve the atmosphere at this school, at least for awhile, ya think, Yes, No, Maybe?" Pietro offered.

"For Duncan Yes, for us I don't think so." Todd answered.

"We don't need her help. Besides if goggle boy knew about this he'd drive his precious car right off a cliff. This is too good." Lance said.

"No, this would be good if we could see the action behind the coke machine." Todd lamented.

Letting him roughly manhandle her like this was making her nauseous. His knee wedged her legs apart and she could feel him fiddling with her belt buckle. "Come on Duncan, Do you maul Alita like this?" She asked him.

"We had a deal." He said, crushing his body against hers.

"I know." She said as she gently cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. His hard eyes softened apologetically and she pulled him into a sweet kiss.

With that Jean dropped him to the floor and collected his wallet. The boys saw Duncan fall and Jean go through his pockets. She took his money and his plastic.

"Oh man, guys, I don't know, should we call the cops or something cause, that machine is being violated." Todd exclaimed.

"The next guy who gets a soda from there's going to need a tetanus shot." Pietro added.

"I think the Prof would call that a gross misuse of your powers, don't you think?" Lance asked announcing their presence.

"The Prof doesn't have to leave his mansion and deal with this abuse every day does he?" Jean answered.

The guys looked at each other surprised by her response.

"How about this? You guys give me a ride to the mall and I'll give you Duncan's gas card. Deal?" She asked.

"Deal." Pietro responded even though it wasn't his jeep and he wasn't driving but no one can drive any where without gas and even Lance had to admit they could really use that card.

"Come on." Lance said heading for the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro called shotgun so Jean ended up sitting in the back with Todd. Never mind the fact that they were always fighting Lance still hated Jean for coming between him and Kitty so long ago. So she finally told Duncan to shove it and was beginning to see that Xavier was a crack pot, she was just like the Scott and she always will be.

Pietro on the other hand was intrigued by this change. He knew his father tried to get to her first but the Prof. X and her father were old friends. This was about her car. If he could manipulate her, maybe even recruit her, his father would be very impressed. Of course if his dad found him outside the boy's locker room dry humping a vending machine that would suck.

"What do you guys think about the Friends of Humanity?" Jean asked about a newly formed political party and community organization.

"There a hate group, you see them at shopping centers, outside businesses, even in the school recruiting people. They got kids handing out pamphlets and selling fundraiser candy bars. Has Xavier invited them over for tea and crumpets yet?" Pietro asked.

"We're still trying to fully identify the key players and who's funding all this. The Professor has been tracking their progress. They're get bigger everyday and Party leader Graydon Creed is courting some very powerful people. We heard him on a talk show comparing the mutant phenomenon to the meteor rock phenomenon when there totally different. You should hear this guy, how he just twists everything and the people…they all believe him. This is bad." She replied.

"No kidding, their crap propaganda whatever...It's everywhere on TV, radio, billboards. There're Nazis man." Todd said.

"That's exactly how it's going to be if these monkey children get elected. First it's the Mutant Registration Act, then they start imposing restrictions, next its segregation, detention, and…" Jean said.

"Not me, no way! I'll level this damn city before some Cro-Magnon marches me into a gas chamber. Besides Xavier might be dragging his butt, but Magneto and Mystique are all over this." Lance told her.

"What do they know? All the Prof. has is useless crap, like back round info. Tell me Magneto has the goods! Criminal records, substance abuse problems, mistresses, whether or not any those mistresses are boys or like Sponge Bob Square Pants." Jean said.

"What would you do Jean? How does malicious espionage and blackmail, fit into Xavier's passive resistance, let's hold hands and skip in a circle, way of doing things?" Pietro asked.

"Thanks to that psycho witch you finally have some points on the score board, we're still winning and as mutants we need to empower ourselves, and knowledge is power." Jean said.

"That psycho witch is my sister." Pietro stated.

"And?" Jean retorted.

"Let's say, we have what you were looking for? What would we get in return?" Lance asked hoping to halt this exchange before it escalated.

"Oh right yo, I know I can't join your team but that doesn't mean you can't help me and I can't help you!" Todd said in a high girly voice imitating her. "Oh yes baby Yes Yes OOOOHHH YYYEEESSS!" He cried imitating Duncan's assault on the vending machine.

"OK Toad we get the point, can you stop molesting the jeep now? Pietro said.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"How many times have the X-men helped save your sorry butts? Gimme a chance, come shopping with me or we can do lunch? Duncan's buying." She said.

"Free food, I'm in." Todd said.

"Wait," Pietro said, "Lets get something clear first. This is test, and if you pass we work out a payment plan and you get the goods on the FOH. The only condition is that you give us a heads up on how you or the other X-men plan to use this information. Cool?" He asked

"Very." She answered


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like you to meet my OC, Avery Dianno, code name Physique. I used to think she was the greatest thing ever until I read a piece called "Top ten signs your OC is a Marysue." I changed her as much as I could. She's still a little Marysue-ish. And please be patient with me when it comes to her powers. She can sense when someone is sick or injured, she can heal people or make their injuries/ailments worse. (Turn mere cuts into near amputations.) Please people, I'm working with grade 9 biology textbooks and bits I picked up from CSI: Las Vegas, ER, and the Learning Channel so have some compassion.

Chapter 4

They'd been in the mall ten minutes and already Lance was getting edgy. Though she experienced harshness at school Rogue was the only other person to look at her with such contempt seething just below the surface. The feeling was mutual and Jean had a feel things would come to a head sooner than later. But she had to focus on the situation at hand. They walked into a men's clothing store. Jean smiled and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Rosa, they're here!" The store owner cried to his wife with just enough excitement so the other customers wouldn't be disturbed.

"My nephews, don't worry I won't embarrass you, hugging you in public. No you just look around and you can pick some clothes and maybe a suit for your cousin's wedding, and boys, these are your graduation presents. Nicolas," she said pointing to Pietro, "You tell your mother we're not taking her money and that's final. My daughter's getting married, you guys are all graduating this year, I'm so happy." She said before running off to help another customer.

"Thank you, Auntie Rosa, Uncle Luigi." Todd said

"Yeah thanks, and tell Julia congratulations." Pietro said.

Jean, who'd been hiding by the leather jackets waiting for Lance to finally pick out some decent clothes, glared at him.

"Thank you so much," He said awkwardly, "We'll see you guys at wedding." He said with less strain.

They waved there good byes and left the store. Jean erased the whole encounter from the store owner's memory and stumbled toward a bench.

"That was sweet, hey you alright?" Todd asked.

"Yeah slight head rush but I'm fine, what's next people?" Jean asked. She looked up at Todd, grabbed his hand and they walked past Pietro and Lance and into a fine jewelry shop.

"Oh sweetums aren't they beautiful." Jean said dragging him to a display case.

"And the finest quality, I assure you. The rings in this display case are 30 off this week and if you want to try anything on just ask, I'm more than happy to help." The clerk said cheerfully.

There were necklaces and pendants in that display case not wedding rings. But when Todd got a better look at the clerk he noticed she had that same glazed look that Auntie Rosa and Uncle Luigi had. He also noticed an older lady in a full length mink coat heading for the exit, stop dead in her tracks, turn around, and wait by the cash register.

"So cuddle bumps, pick one already?" Jean said.

There was a delicate looking Celtic cross made of 24k white gold and it was covered with white diamonds and five large rubies. The rich lady paid for it and left. Jean made her think she was making a charitable donation. The clerk placed it in a black velvet box and held it out for Todd to take but when he went for it she yanked it back.

"What?" he asked Jean.

"If Pietro's telling truth why can't I find anything in his mind?" Jean asked.

"Its there OK, Mystique keeps everything locked in a safe but I've seen the files and some pictures." He promised.

Jean ventured into his mind and Todd guided her to the memory. Scandalous images flashed through Jean's mind and she was satisfied.

Jean smiled and let Todd have the present for Wanda's upcoming birthday.

"Everything OK now?" he asked.

"I'm really glad you like it." She said softly before taking his hand again. "You know Todd someone like you; your so angry because you've spent most of your life locked away, but you're the one building the walls now, around you, around heart, and why, when you could be free."

The puzzled look on his face faded as he began to understand and he searched his pockets for a pen and paper. "Oh man, I gotta write right that, yo!"

Rolling her eyes she brushed her fingers across his forehead burning the words into his brain. "Look Todd, here's some money, grab some lunch…I need a break." She said already looking past him toward an expensive boutique.

Shawn Desman - Red Hair (He's a Canadian artist you probably never heard of. This guy usually makes my skin crawl, and this song is annoying and his haircut in this video has reduced more than a few people to fits of hysterical laugher but this song would fit the scene if this were an episode.)

She slipped into the red dress. It was nice but she needed a second opinion.

Scott sat in his third period class staring at Jeans empty desk. The teacher seemed oblivious to this as she took attendance. He knew she was shaken up after what happened but he didn't think she'd skip. Just then he felt the tingling and pressure of telepathic communication. She made contact. He felt like he was there, standing nose to nose with her in the dressing room. She was in this beautiful red dress she did not wear to school that day.

He tried to talk but she stopped him.

"Wait until you get bearings, if you speak now you'll speak out in class." She told him.

He adjusted to his situation and they spoke telepathically. "Jean, what's going on? I know you're hurting but getting expelled for ditching school is not going to help."

"Scott, I needed some time. Between the car, rebuilding the mansion, Logan insisting that we train, and having no time alone I needed this." She told him.

"I understand that I really do but skipping school, and manipulating the teachers. If the Prof. finds out he'll kill you." He said.

"He's got bigger problems, besides I have well defined mental boundaries and he doesn't cross them without permission." She said.

He shook his head skeptic of her claim. "This shopping spree better be over by three. Logan's coming to pick us up, remember?" He nagged at her.

"We don't have any sessions after school today; tell him I took the bus downtown and that I'll be back by 7:00 at the latest." She said

"Is that why you need the dress, you going somewhere special?" He asked.

"No, all our stuff got totaled remember. I like this one but I really want to see the black one." Jean said as she pulled down the zipper of the red dress and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and put it back on the hanger before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

"Its bare back so you can't really where a bra with this one." She covered the mirror with her jacket before dropping the white lacy thing on top of rest of her clothes.

His mouth was going dry, his heart was pounding. He wasn't sure he was ready for this and he hoped no one in class noticed that he was sweating. He was stunned. He couldn't believe this was really happening. She usually shot him death glares when she caught him scoping her cleavage.

She zipped up the black dress and asked him.

"Do you like it?" She whispered.

"It's beautiful." He said.

"Which one do you prefer?" She said in a harsher tone.

"There both great, it's hard to make a decision." He told her trying to stay cool.

"That's not good enough. You need to choose, Scott!" Jean hissed at him.

He felt his eyes bulge behind his visor. One minute she's flashing him now she's freaking out. Then he realized why. He thought about her, not Jean, Rogue. She saved his life and was always there for him, even when Jean was with Duncan.

"Make a choice soon Scott, because I'm not coming near again until you do. And choose wisely, one thing I learned in the past two years is that time you waste on the wrong things is time you never get back." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze before breaking contact.

Part of him was angry. The rest of him was horny. She dated that numb nut jock for two stinking years. She's the telepath. She knew he wanted to take this relationship to next level and he never forced the issue. Rogue was an X-man and one of his best friends. What did Jean want from him?

On the other hand…He was awestruck. He never wanted her more in his life. He waited too long already and did not want to wait forever.

He tried to reach in boy's room before anyone his state of arousal after Jean's little strip tease but it was too late.

A young woman tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't recognize her. She had guest pass pinned to her jacket and familiar look of desperation he'd seen more than once. She had to be a mutant. Even new kids who had yet to find a clique were told who the mutants where and how to treat them if they wanted any chance of fitting in. Principal Kelly made sure of that. She was about to say something when she noticed his "state" and the fact that he was heading for boy's room.

A look of disgust flashed across her face as her eyes darted between his "state" and the boy's room door. Her cheeks flushed and backed away humiliated.

Scott wanted to go after her but instead he retreated into the restroom.

She shook off that unfortunate encounter and scanned the corridor for anyone else she recognized from all the news coverage after the Sentinel was let loose on Bayville like it was Godzilla. Though she was never outed at her old school she watched the students who had been. Some of them liked to hide in empty class rooms during lunch period to avoid open season in the cafeteria. She checked classrooms as inconspicuously as possible when she spotted someone she thought she recognized. Two girls jumped to their feet and took defensive positions when they saw her standing in the door way.

Amara nudged Tabby to relax a little when they saw the intruder was alone. She came to same conclusion Scott had. Tabitha had pretty much the same idea but remained suspicious.

"Will you get in here before someone sees you?" Tabby seethed at her impatiently.

"Sorry." She said. She played out this scenario in her mind a hundred times and she really saw it going a lot smoother than this. She stared at both of them looking for a little help here.

"Its Okay," Amara told her. "I'm Amara, and this Tabby. What's your name?"

"And what's your story?" Tabby demanded.

"My name is Avery Dianno and I'll save my story for Ororo Monroe." She told them. "Anyone know where I can find her?"

Back at the mall, Jean used Duncan's money to pay for the dresses and left. She found the boys waiting for her outside and zeroed in on Lance.

"Give Pietro your keys and head toward the salon. Guys, you're catching up with him later." Jean demanded.

"Excuse me?" Lance said.

"Just start walking." She answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Somebody please review this, somebody…ANYBODY! Flame me anything, if you think it's boring or unoriginal, tell me! I'll change; add really descriptive erotic scenes, if you want me to. Please baby, don't leave me this way! By the way, the next chapter takes place in Smallville. It'll be like two stories running parallel until they intersect near the end.

Once Pietro had the keys he and Todd disappeared. Even though Lance faced women in battle he never thought he could just bitch slap one until now. She was begging for it never mind asking.

"Listen, Lance, The deal was you give me what I need, I give you what you want. But unfortunately, judging by the way you follow Mystique around like a puppy or sit at home on your knees waiting for a word from the almighty Magneto, it seems you don't know what you want. Well let me tell you. You want leadership of the brotherhood. Pietro is formidable yes, but he's a soldier not a leader. You're sick of being manipulated and you know that unless you start living on your money you'll always be vulnerable. You want Kitty. You want her feel safe around you and the only way that's going to happen is if you get out from under Magnetos thumb." Jean took a few steps back waiting for his response.

He didn't know what she was selling but everything she said was right on the money. She was already reading his mind he figured. There was no point in lying.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"There's a youth program at Luthor Corp, it's partially funded by the government. If you're under 18, and you qualify a position, they'll train you, pay you, help you get your GED, and even help you get into college or university. They're hiring more security for the night shift at their office in Bayville." She told him.

He tried to suppress the hope that surged through him. "How do you know this?" He asked her.

"Let's just say you're not the only one who's allowed to feel trapped. Interviews are this afternoon, are you in or out?" She asked coldly.

He wanted to say in but Mystique would not go for this. If only there were some way to placate her, then he could make this work.

"You're not worried about Mystique are you? After all this time you must have a way to get around her, right?" She asked.

"I don't, you do. You have something she wants back more than anything. Kitty told me you guys aren't exactly best friends. Maybe you could…"

"Watch it buddy! I'm not going to betray one of my teammates because you don't have balls to tell that harpy to back off." She told him.

"I'm sorry okay, that was out of line." He told her, but he resolved within himself that the only way to land this job and become independent was to get Rogue back with the brotherhood so Mystique would focus on her and Wanda instead of him.

"Does the world finally get to see what you'd look like with a decent haircut or what?" Jean teased him.

"Let's do this." He said as they walked toward the salon.

Jean was happy. The war between her and Rogue hadn't even started and already she had a secret weapon.

Chapter 6

Lance stared at a complete stranger in the men's room mirror. Well, maybe not a complete stranger. Doubt infected him and he felt like ripping his ill gotten Armani suit to shreds. He never faced anything like this before. He never had a supervisor who couldn't kick the crap out him. Except his teachers, they were glad he got decent grades because that meant they didn't have to risk a confrontation. Could he handle some huffy troglodyte getting in his face and not having the freedom to deck the bastard? He'd have too. He couldn't take being trapped between Magneto, Mystique, or Xavier any more.

He walked out the men's room and looked for Jean. She was walking some guy on to the elevator. She was giggling, flirting, playing with his tie, and then she pushed the button and sent him to the mall's basement.

She saw Lance and rushed toward him. "Hey, that was James. I met him at the internet café. He was putting some last minutes touches on his resume and I stopped him before he could start filling out his Luthor Corp application. I thought I could get one at the Youth Center but they ran out. You're lucky. James has a very impressive resume." Jean said as she handed him the doctored resume.

He looked it over. James had worked at Block Buster Video, telemarketing, a health and rehabilitation center, Tree planting, and spent last summer building houses in Jamaica with a Christian Charity. Lance was worried. He didn't know anything about any of these things. His mind was blank, how was he supposed to answer the interviewer's questions?

"Lance, please I could get Freddy this job. I got you a resume and the necessary paper work. I'll monitor the interview from the main floor, everything will be fine." She told him.

But his nerves weren't letting up. With each stop the subway train passed carrying him closer and closer to ultimate destination he felt like screaming.

Jean usually would reach out to someone in need of encouragement but she couldn't summon the will to care about Lance Alvers. She tried to push herself. He's a person not just means to an end, right?

He jumped in his seat when he heard his stop was next. Jean just shook her head. He could have sworn he heard her whisper, "Pathetic."

This was easier when he let himself believe she was actually on his side. But as they approached the sky scraper he felt his fear drain off. He looked at the building, black mirrored glass, and polished marble. Then he looked inside at the people and actually saw a place for himself.

A large sign told him where to go and took his place in line with the other applicants. Punks like these usually steered clear of him but they smiled at him and made small talk. It wasn't all that excruciating. He decided play nice incase he ended up working with any of these losers. They were exchanging names and details when they told him about her.

"You just missed her. She got called in about 20 minutes ago but man, she's hot." Markus told him.

"She kinda looks like Ashley Judd. She's seems nice enough but I think she's a welfare case." David added.

"You ever seen so many cheap suits in one place, half the people here are welfare cases. Their all here for the youth program." Markus said smugly.

"Hey shut up! I'm telling you, this guy has not stopped. You're gonna get our asses kicked!" David whispered.

"Oh, I don't think so." Markus said feigning bravado. He'd been trying to rile and intimidate most of the competition since he got there.

"Hey, Markus, he's right, give the attitude a break." Lance said.

Then she came out of the office. They were right, she was beautiful. Tall, thin, she had these incredible dark eyes and long brown hair tied up neatly. She shook hands with the interviewer and the next applicant was called in. She moved down the corridor toward the exit already smiling at Markus and David.

"How was it?" David asked

"It was Okay, but I am so glad that's over. Mr. Wills seems pretty nice as far as managers go." She said.

"Too bad he never told you about the lipstick all over your teeth." Marcus told her.

"You really want to get hurt don't you?" She said. She kept stealing glances at Lance waiting for him to say something or for one of them to introduce him.

Lance smiled and Dave did the honors.

"Oh right, Mercy Graves meet Lance Alvers. With a little luck we'll all be working together."

"Hi." He said simply.

"Hi." She answered. "We'll, I gotta get out of here. Good luck and it was really great meeting you guys."

Markus didn't bother asking for the digits. David was probably right. They just said good bye and let her go.

"Bye Lance." She said smiling.

"Bye Mercy." He answered.

Markus finished his interview and was waiting for his brother to come pick him up and David was being interviewed. Lance was careful not to show fear in front of Markus but his anxiety was coming back. Markus's brother Michael showed up a few minutes later.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He said quietly.

"Cheesecake. Oh yeah, Lance Alvers, this is my brother Michael Haller."

Markus said. They shook their Hello's.

"That girl you told me about still here? Michael asked.

"No bro, she left." Markus told him.

"You should have seen in the lobby, there was this red head, green eyes, very pretty girl." Michael said.

"OOOH, is she still there?" Markus asked.

"No, she left about five minutes ago. Michael said.

Lance paled. His heart began to palpitate and hallway closed in on him. He leaned against the wall breathing deeply.

Mike was giving Markus a detailed description of Jean when David came out of the office. Mike offered Dave a ride home and Lance could barely respond when they said good bye.

"Lance Alvers, your next young man." Mr. Wills said as he ushered Lance into the office.

He took his seat opposite the interviewer and fought off the sense of dread settling in his bones.


End file.
